Life Before the Crisis - Angela Ziegler
by TheZhongster
Summary: Written for the Weekend Challenge over at the Overwatch Amino phone-app community. "Create a story about how the Heroes' lives were before the Omnic Crisis." But I accidentally ran off topic and wrote an origin story instead (#JustZhongsterThings). Angela Ziegler's life as the 1st Omnic Crisis struck.


"Sources say that Human-Omnic relations are at a tipping point as tensions are beginning to grow in industries all over the world. Reports show that…"

"Why would creations go against their creators?" The young Angela thought aloud, a perplexed look forming.

Lukas Ziegler scratched his stubble at her inquiry. It was a clear Sunday afternoon and a rare off day for the Ziegler family. Life in the ER department meant they had to be on standby, especially with the increase in omnic tensions. But on their off days they'd cherished the time spent together, even bonding over something as mundane as watching television.

"Um well, you see, things are rather complicated, so uh…" Trying to conjure a decent reply, his eyes wandered around the room eventually falling onto his wife's."

Angela's raised an eyebrow at the drawn out half-answer.

"What your father meant to say, it's just as how all conflicts start, unfair treatment, bigotry, discrimination. Omnics these days aren't mindless task-orientated machines they once were. And we need to accept that."

"Mmhm" Angela hummed, seemingly satisfied with that answer.

Elena Ziegler rolled her eyes at her husband as he mouthed a soundless "Thank you". Once again saved from Angela's inquisitive mind.

The screen flickered from one channel to next as Angela mindlessly flipped through them before settling on a cliché romcom. Sure she would roll her eyes every 5 minutes and make sarcastic comments upon every needless angst-driven drama, but deep down she liked pretending things could be as ideal and perfect as the romcom she loves.

It was difficult to remain optimistic when all the news stations talk to you apocalyptically.

She was on the verge of irreversibly scrunching her face from the cringe-worthy confession between the couple when suddenly her father spoke up.

"Angela sweetie, as you saw from the news earlier, human relationship between omnics these days are rather strained right?" A tinge of dread escaping from his tone.

Angela nodded as she lowered the volume to turn her full attention to the sudden change in topic.

"And when tensions like these escalate till the point of conflict, people get hurt."

"Dad, I'm not a young child."

Lukas chuckled at his irritated daughter. "But you'll always be my little angel."

Angela merely rolled her eyes with annoyance but failed to suppress the slight tug on her lips.

Beside him, Elena placed a hand on his, urging him to continue with the dreaded news they've been avoiding. His grin immediately replaced with a more neutral smile. With a deep sigh he continued.

"Angela, as you could tell, Switzerland isn't spared in this conflict. Your mo-, your mother and I have been stationed as-"

"You're both going to be stationed as field medics at the Zurich military base to prepare for the impending omnic-crisis." Angela nonchalantly finished her stuttering father's words. She tugged at her shirt, averting her gaze from the sad one's in front of her.

Her father once again chuckled despite the tense atmosphere hanging above them. "Your future partner's going to have a hard time keeping anything from y- Ow! I said no pinching."

Elena ignored her husband's protest and wordlessly took control of the conversation.

"Yes Angela, your father and I will be away for a month to join the medical team at the Swiss military base."

She paused for a moment before gently cupping Angela's face towards her's. "Sweetie, you know how it is, we're doctors, we save and heal those in need. Our country needs us just as badly as we want to protect you."

Angela knew the tragedies of war and what it leaves in it's wake. "But who will protect both of you…?" She whispered weakly, suddenly feeling like a naive young child.

Her father placed his hand over her shoulders giving her a reassuring squeeze. "We're not the only doctors around. Besides, violence isn't the only solution. If the U.N. have things under control, we might even return a week or two earlier."

A nod and a reluctant small was all Angela could muster.

.

When the day arrived, Angela soaked their collars with tears and hugged them as tight as she could, fearing they'd vanish under her arms. It didn't quite happen that way, but a moment later her parents were no longer by her side and that was just as bad as she feared.

.

It was barely even a week before the omnic crisis occurred.

.

Everyday she would constantly refresh the news application on her phone for any major update of the crisis on her home country.

Eichenwelde, even with the elite group of German armoured tanks guarding its border, fell to omnic invasion.

.

She barely had any sleep on the days that follow.

.

"Switzerland's main military base at Zurich has been attacked by a wave of OR13-A units, despite the onslaught, they held off the attack with reinforcement from the neighbouring Liechtenstein military base. In other parts of Switzerland, omnic activity has reportedly been low…"

.

She thought she could sleep peacefully and be reunited with her family as it was only a day left till the end of their shift as field medics She thought of tackling them to the floor the moment the doorbell rang. She thought of updating them on all the little discoveries and advancements she so proudly made with the biotic technology.

But instead behind the door stood a weary tall woman in full military attire.

The woman relayed the message to her, most of it she could never recall. Something along the lines of "The reinforcements didn't arrive in time to defend against the 1st wave" and "One of the few hologram intercoms we could salvage", before she was handed a rugged hexagonal intercom with a faded "Angela Ziegler" written on it. She later found herself in an embrace with tear droplets littering the floor.

.

A moment passed and she sat in her poorly lit room numbly staring at the holographic image of her father.

"Hey sweetie, sorry but it looks like we'll be stationed here for the full month. Things are rather shaky and we took a hit a few days ago, but fret not, reinforcements from Liechtenstein are on their way. So we'll be in good hands. Your mother is busy at the moment, insisted that she was the best surgeon for that operation and kicked us all out of the operating room. Well you know how your mother can be. She'll be recording her own message later, but it'll probably be the usual "Have you emptied out the garage trash", "Make sure to keep your room clean", etc, etc. Um, I'm not sure when you'll receive this, as most of our communications are down besides technology from your great, great grandfather's time. Norse code? Something like dots, lines and all. Well I'm rambling now at this point."

The holographic image shimmered as Lukas Ziegler paused and sighed deeply. His somber expression quickly replaced by another bright smile. "You be well Angela, no matter what you do or who you become, your mother and I will always be proud of you, because we know you'll grow up to be a wonderful young lady."

"If you ever do follow in our footsteps, there will be a day where you'll have to make a decision in a situation with no clear choices. You'll make good decisions that'll tip the scales of life, and you'll make poor ones that will forever haunt you. If that day ever arises, never shy away from it, embrace it, rise above it, and know that we never once doubted you."

"A doctor stuck in the past will only heal the common cold. Forever and always, we love you very, very much, my little angel."

The static holographic image of her father signaled the end of the message. The hologram was monochromatic, but she could see the darker shade under his tired eyes, extra veins showing on his otherwise clear eyes, and the remorseful look he tried so hard to suppress with his hearty smile, masking the tragedy that he very well knew would unfold.

.

She wailed. Angela cried and screamed till her voice grew coarse and her eyes swollen. Her knuckles bruised and bled as her balled fist continuously collided with the tiled floor, wishing the pain could somehow bring back what she lost.

Which of course, it never did.

.

The funeral came and went, her parents came home as heroes just as the other soldiers that died in that battle and left loved ones behind. When the eulogy was said, and people left, Angela knelt before her parents resting ground, with tears streaming down her face, she swore upon them.

She will not fail, she will heal, she will save, and she will deny death to those undeserving of its untimely judgement. She will dedicate her life as a doctor in honour of her parents and the strong moral background she was raised in.

She will be the guardian angel her parents desperately needed, but never had.

.

Little did she know that gray-area decision her father warned her about so many years ago would arrive in the form of the broken body of a green-haired japanese man.


End file.
